


Tell me oh tell me

by YGhappyvirus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGhappyvirus/pseuds/YGhappyvirus
Summary: VIXX LR x Tokyo Ghoul crossoverInspired by Beautiful Liar's MV and Unravel from TK Ling Tosite Sigure





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTED FROM AFF.
> 
> Tell me oh tell me  
> The way this world works  
> Is there someone else deep inside me?

Tell me; oh tell me  
The way the world works  
Who is that inside of me?

Leo has to pretend he doesn't feel it. Some days it's just a light pulling. Some days, it's a deep, husky voice whispering in his ears; a feather-like touch brushing down his chest. Sometimes, when he passes by dark and unused waiting rooms backstage and he catches his reflection in the make-up stained and slightly dusty mirrors, he doesn't know if it's real but he can catch glimpses of wild eyes, white hair and tattoos winding their ways along well-built arms. "Taekwoon... Let me out, Taekwoon..." He breathes into Leo's ear and Leo feels his breath hitch at the dark and seductive tone.

Here in this broken-down, broken-down world  
You laugh, without seeing a thing

Several critics have praised him for his emotional performance, lilting voice and the way he somehow blends that line between raw, unrefined emotion and cool, professional voice technique, voice never wavering unless he wills it to. Many viewers know him as the cold-eyed, always-stoic Leo, with a voice of an angel and the eyes of a hungry lion. Many fans know him as the sweet, animal-loving Jung Taekwoon, who loves children and little, fluffy animals with all his heart. Several critics have also asked him how he does it, walking that extremely fine tightrope between emotion and technique. His answer is always simple, "I just sing for my fans." They don't know half the story.

I'm just so damaged  
I hold my breath, freeze

He haunts him constantly; day, night, sleeping, awake, he's always there. Whether it's lightly nudging his side, poking him in his cheeks or roughly smothering his mouth as a lightly calloused hand makes its way to his half-erect cock, he's always around. "When are you going to let me out, Taekwoon?" A smirk makes those brown-pink lips curl in an annoyingly attractive way, Taekwoon doesn't know how his hazy mind can still register such things when that hand is still down there and the friction is so good and god, did he want it. "You know me, I don't like being restrained, Taekwoon..." He purrs into Taekwoon's ear, a low and husky sound, his hand stroking Taekwoon's jawline as he brings his hand up to cover Taekwoon's eyes and Taekwoon stutters and groans. Damn you, devil.

Breakable, unbreakable, shakable, unshakable  
When I found you, it shook me

Taekwoon can feel him clawing out when he's onstage and feels it stronger and stronger as days go by. Sometimes it helps, like during the Voodoo Doll promotions when that fierce, sexy look with reckless violence preferences and an endless sex drive came in handy. But, that meant that once the stage was done, Taekwoon had to rein him in fast before he wreaked more havoc. And, believe me, Taekwoon knows what it feels like to let his guard down a little bit too much and let the darkness take him over.

In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing  
Don’t look for me; don't look at me

It puts a bit of strain on his relationships with people, afraid that they might find out. About him. That's why Taekwoon puts up an indifferent faćade, a slightly cute dislike for crowded places and big meetups. He had a girlfriend but he let him take over just for one night. He woke up in the work room in a suit he swore he never bought and his now dead girlfriend in his bathtub and her heart carved out and placed in a glass jar with water in it. Taekwoon learnt his lesson after that, keeping him in on close watch and carefully monitoring his alcohol intake.

I don't wish to hurt you in a world of someone else's imagining  
Remember who I used to be

Right now, Taekwoon can hear him again, "hi, Taekwoon..." Taekwoon groans and lets his head drop back. "Ravi." "Aww, why the bad mood, baby?" Taekwoon rolls his eyes, "I'm going onstage in 5 minutes, Ravi." A feather-like touch up his arm, "I told you, Taekwoon, don't call me Ravi. Call me Wonshik..." Ravi whispers that last syllable into Taekwoon's ear and chills run up Taekwoon's spine. "Wonshik..." "Hush, baby, you're tired, arent't you?" "Wonshik..." "Just submit to me, baby..." Taekwoon lets his shoulders drop and a light touch (or is it his fatigue?) closes his eyes and Taekwoon is lost to the darkness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> doobeedoodoo *dancing*


End file.
